1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the combination of a back-up light and sound emitting device for an automotive vehicle such as a car or truck.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
It is conventional for motor vehicles such as automobiles to have back-up lights which turn on automatically whenever the vehicle is shifted into reverse. It has also been known to provide an audible signal generating device operating in conjunction with the back-up light. However, such audible signal generating devices have conventionally been inconvenient and time consuming to install, since they must hook into the wiring.
No product is commercially available which combines an audio alert sound with the back-up light bulb assembly itself.
For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 1,958,028, a single housing contains both a back-up light and bulb, as well as a gong. However, it is there necessary to clamp the housing onto a supporting plate of the vehicle and, separately from this mechanical attachment, to connect the electrical leads for the light and sound generating devices.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,632,154, an audible signal attachment is provided for a motor vehicle back-up light. However, the electrical lead for the audible signal device is separate from the electrical lead for the back-up light. Multiple connections are necessary in order to provide both electrical and mechanical connection of both the back-up light and audible signal device to the vehicle, which is inconvenient.